crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Systems
CryNet Industries is the manufacturer of all existing Nanosuit iterations, including their latest creation, the Nanosuit 2. CryNet is a subdivision of Hargreave-Rasch. First appeared in Crysis, however only as the Nanosuit's network interface program known as CryNet Systems. CryNet plays a much larger role as of Crysis 2, where it was then revealed that it was a subdivision under Hargreave-Rasch. CryNet has it's very own private military enforcement known as C.E.L.L. (Crynet Enforcement and Local Logistics), which is later revealed by C.E.L.L. Lieutenant Commander Dominic Lockhart to be following orders from the board of directors, and even shareholders rather than directly from the founders, Jacob Hargreave and Karl Rasch. The Nanosuit Nanosuit 1 It would appear that the Nanosuit was sent in the field on Lingshan Islands purely as a test, to see whether or not if the technology was capable of standing against the Ceph. When Prophet knew about this, he went AWOL and eventually made his way to New York City, after the city had been evacuated after what seemed like an outbreak of the Ebola virus. Nanosuit 2 The Nanosuit 2 is the main story element throughout the events in Crysis 2. Sometime after the battle at Lingshan Islands in Crysis, Prophet acquires the latest, perfected, and finalized version of the Nanosuit known as the Nanosuit 2. Jacob Hargreave reveals that the N2 is the only way to defeat the Ceph. He had even captured Alcatraz (who was wearing Prophet's N2 after he killed himself) in order to extract the suit from him, which Hargreave revealed that he was going to take up the suit and use it on himself to defeat the Ceph instead, as Alcatraz was only a mere grunt who could not be trusted with the suit's full capabilities. The suit was never mentioned of or hinted at throughout Crysis nor Crysis: Warhead. It made it's first appearance in the Crysis 2 reveal trailer. Network Interface ]] CryNet Systems is the Nanosuit's network interface system. It provides a Heads-Up Display and allows control of the Nanosuit's modes through a neural response telemetry system, synced with the exoskeleton. Information such as operator health, suit energy levels, currently active Nanosuit mode, dynamic mini-map, advanced sensor-based enemy alertness gauge, grenade count with type of grenade selected, ammo count with currently selected weapon, and the firing mode of the currently selected weapon are also visible. The interface also displays the health and current body temperature of the operator's teammates, as well as highlighting surrounding enemies. This system also possesses other features not accessible by the player such as a video recorder and environmental data storage. The system gives a Heads-Up Display, or HUD, on the visor of a Nanosuit. It contains various information about the surroundings and about the Nanosuit's status. The minimap displayed in the bottom left of the visor gives the cardinal direction the Nanosuit is facing and shows a map of the area if one is available. Jammers can disable the ability to see the minimap clearly. The alertness level is displayed in the HUD by manipulating four bars to the left of the mini-map. The higher the indicator, the more alert the enemies are to the Nanosuit. * Green is the lowest level. The enemies may have detected movement or heard a sound. * Yellow is the second level. The enemies have detected noise or movement are now likely to search around for the player. * Orange is the third level. The enemies have detected the player and are searching around. * Red is the highest level. The enemies have seen the player and are attacking. The indicator under the alertness bars tells you about the enemy's sight on you. * Clear triangle means that you were not spotted or the situation is clear and under control. * Yellow ones indicate that the enemy is close to seeing you. * Orange ones indicate that the enemy briefly saw you and are now alerted. * Red ones warn you that the enemy saw you and are now flanking or attempting to reach your position. The bottom right of the visor displays information about the Nanosuit. It indicates the energy and health levels, currently active Nanosuit mode, ammunition for the selected weapon, firing mode, and the number and type of grenades. Enemies and allies are represented by triangles on the map and minimap. Different colors show their alertness and function. Enemy * Red: The enemy is aware of the threat and is moving out aggressively, or tagged by binoculars. * Yellow: The enemy is spooked, alerted, or neutralized by a tranquilizer dart. Vehicles or Alien Scouts * Red: Tagged by binoculars or Alert state. Typical behavior in alert state is mobilization to the nearest military base or the last known position of the player. * Yellow: Alerted by gunfire or have spotted the Player Character. * Blue: Allied forces. * White: Unmanned. Allies * Blue: Allies, may appear for a moment if they shoot you. * White: Reinforcements, main characters, or tagged by binoculars. Prism Headquarters CryNet's base of operations Prism, is located on Roosevelt Island in New York City. The Prism houses one of the CryNet founders Jacob Hargreave himself, who is hidden behind his office. In ''Crysis 2, Alcatraz is captured by C.E.L.L. after having killed Commander Lockhart, who was overriding Hargreave's original orders to bring in Alcatraz alive. Alcatraz is prepped in a surgery room where CryNet staff attempt to remove the Nanosuit 2, but to no avail, and eventually C.E.L.L. Lieutenant Tara Strickland rescues Alcatraz and reveals that she is an undercover CIA agent. Alcatraz eventually makes his way to Hargreave's office, which houses various earlier Nanosuit projects including the Nanosuit from Crysis. Hargreave is not seen in this office until he begins to unlock a secret door behind his desk, revealing his century old body resting in a tube. Before Alcatraz could leave the Prism, Hargreave hands out a syringe that would add a final upgrade to the Nanosuit 2. The Prism is destroyed in a self-destruct sequence initiated by Hargreave in order to prevent the Ceph from stealing any technology from CryNet. The destruction of the base also kills Hargreave in the process. Category:Gameplay Category:Nanosuit